Cross
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: A short one shot. Sort of in Alucard's POV on Integra and a bit on her father. Could be considered romantic, but it's a lot of respect. Reviews are neat.


This is something more from Alucard's point of view, which is something sort of new for me. I don't do much for him. Hopefully you enjoy. Reviews are life blood. I will eat them like cookes. 

Hellsing isn't mine. 

* * *

_I._

"_Oh I do believe  
In all the things you say  
What comes is better than what came before…"_

Alucard saw her, his master, in all her glory. She grew older before his eyes. She was a girl when he met her and now she was something. She was something more. She was a lady. Power was not easily imbibed and therefore she was never drunk on it. She was only addicted to those cigarillos from her father's office. She wasn't her father, but she was still a girl. She could still be seen wearing dresses and jewelry. Although, the only jewelry that he ever saw her wear was a silver cross. It hung neatly at her collar bone and made no need to draw attention. It couldn't even be seen when she wasn't wearing her shirt unbuttoned or a dress. He took it, one night from her nightstand, and secreted it away in his own pocket. To his coffin, where it was stashed with various other things that he liked to secret away. A part of her all his own. _  
_

She was not Arthur. She was only Integra. She was better than him though. More thoughtful, less drunk. She was more invigorating. She made it worth while. Integra Hellsing was the first woman to be his master. She was the first person to speak to him in a voice that was soprano. She was not as strong as a man. She was not as large as a man. She was only a woman, but she was his woman. His Master. His Integra. His Integra with the silver cross at her neck.

_II._

Attention, for a servant, was a must. There were moments shared in the darkness of her office and bedroom. Words exchanged. Shouting and things thrown. She was more infuriating to deal with. She could be set off at any moment. Alucard didn't like it. But, he believed in all the things she said. He wanted to make it painfully obvious that he was willing to follow her anywhere. She had to see all the respect that he held for her. She had to see it all. She had to want to be his. She had to want him in the way he wanted her. She had to. It was only the logical thing to happen. 

He wanted her.

Silver cross and all. 

_III.  
_Alucard saw her, his master, in all her glory. She grew into her bones with great ease. The help of her butler and her vampire made it all he easier for the girl to deal with everything in her life. She was a girl though, standing among these men. As the Queen among others. Lost in a crowd. He could see her, in her awkward stages at the mercy of men. She was nothing but a girl to them. Could they not sense her strength as he could? She was human, of course, but even for a human girl she could hold her head up high. She could bring a sword down and decapitate the men in her way. She could leave destruction in her wake. Alucard could only see himself tracing that jaw line, splashed with blood. 

Integra would pick up a sword and take down monsters, while her father would only send someone else to do it. Alucard never saw Arthur as much of a fighting man. He had sent Walter out to take care of things. He had sent the vampire. He had never taken up his own arms and fought for the things that he found he needed to believe in. He had never felt the eyes of men baring down on him like Integra had. 

Respect was simpler given to someone who earned it. God's respect was not easily earned.

_IV.  
_The night was young as Alucard made his way to her bedroom. He entered upon her, changing into her pajamas and smiled. The silk of her night gown washed over her frame and the moon seeped in through the window. 

The curtains half parted. 

Like her lips as she turned to his form, halfway through the door. 

She looked at him and stepped forward. She was speaking in a whisper, a question of course. Something along the lines of 'what are you doing here?'. She had hands on hips. 

A million years ago, he took something from her. Now, he held it out to her and let it spin. 

Clockwise.

Counter- clockwise.

A silver cross on a silver chain. 

God's respect is not easily earned. 

�


End file.
